villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Super 17
Super 17 is a fusion of Android 17 and his counterpart Hell Fighter 17. He is the third of the four arch-villains in Dragon Ball GT and the main villain of the Super 17 saga. History Creation In the depths of Hell, Dr. Gero, who created the deadly androids, and Dr. Myuu, who created the Machine Mutants, including Baby, collaborated. They sought to make the ultimate fighter and planned to merge Android 17 with a Machine Mutant of their creation, making the ultimate machine killer. Gero and Myuu built Hell Fighter 17, who brainwashed 17, then had them both combine their energies to create a portal out of Hell. This let the two doctors, along with a great deal of other previously defeated villains, escape. 17 proceeded to try and get Android 18 to join them, but Krillin interfered and 17 blasted him to death without a second thought. Enraged, 18 attacked him, but he didn’t fall so easily and tried to kill her as well, though he eventually left to met up with Hell Fighter 17. The two managed to meet up as Hell Fighter 17 was fighting Vegeta and the two fused into one, becoming Super 17. Battling the Z Fighters Super 17 powered up before being attacked by Vegeta, whom he knocked aside with one blow. The Saiyan Prince went Super Saiyan, but was still beaten when the super android turned his power against him. Majuub, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan all attacked Super 17 to no avail and Dr. Gero commanded him to show his true power. The super android proceeded to strike them all down with one hit and they tried going Super Saiyan again. However Super 17 used a Flash Bomb to weaken them so that they reverted to their normal forms. He continued to easily beat them all, until Pan grabbed Dr. Gero from behind, demanding that he call off Super 17. Gero tried to do as she asked but the super android refused to listen and Dr. Myuu revealed he'd programmed Super 17 so that he had full control. The super android proceeded to blast Gero, killing him again. However Goku returned to Earth, having been stuck in Hell, with help from Piccolo and Dende, saving Vegeta from one of Super 17’s energy blasts. The Saiyan engaged the super android, who attacked with his Super Flash Bomb and Goku tried dodging with Instant Transmission but Super 17 detected and blasted at him. The Saiyan assaulted the super android with energy blasts, not realizing that they were just making him stronger. Eventually Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, allowing him to fight on an even level. However Super 17 continued absorbing Goku’s energy attacks and by the time Goku realized what was happening, he’d become too powerful and started overwhelming the Saiyan. Seeing no other option, Goku grabbed onto Super 17 to try a self-destruction attack, which the super android didn’t think he would do. He was partly correct since the explosion Goku generated wasn’t strong enough to kill either of them and Super 17 was unaffected completely. However 18 arrived to avenge Krillin and called the super android weak and pathetic for being controlled by someone else and said the 17 she knew wasn’t a cold-blooded killer. 18 said that if Super 17 attacked, she’d detonate the self-destruct device inside her, (which was a lie since it had been removed before) which fooled the super android. 18’s words had an affect on Super 17 and Dr. Myuu angrily ordered the super android to destroy Goku and 18 with his Shocking Death Ball.. However this made Super 17 turn on Myuu, blasting him with the Shocking Death Ball instead. 18 began firing energy blasts at Super 17, only for him to just keep absorbing them. But this let Goku find a weakness in the super android, when he was absorbing energy, he was vulnerable to other attacks. He used his Dragon Fist on Super 17, piercing his body then finished him with a Kamehameha blast. Android 17 had actually been influencing Super 17 so that he would reveal this weakness. Powers and Abilities Due to being a machine, Super 17 has superhuman natural abilities and can fire energy blasts, as well as fly with use of a machine called Hikou in his body. By concentrating, his senses can become heightened to the point he can sense changes in the air and sound, allowing Super 17 to catch even the most stealthy opponent though this ability can be countered with loud noise. He can detach his hand to fire a barrage of countless bullets from a cannon hidden in his arm and generate an energy barrier around himself for defense. Super 17 can use an attack called Flash Bomb, where he puts his hands forward with the fingers outstretched, then concentrates energy into his fingers, before firing several hundred small energy blasts from them. Super 17 can also use a powerful attack called the Shocking Death Ball, where he places his hands forward, then generates a large black energy sphere with a gray and black energy center and fires it at his opponent, leaving behind a black energy trail and generating a nuke sized explosion upon impact. Super 17 can leave behind afterimages of himself and also has an energy absorption ability similar to Android 19 and 20. He does it by spreading his arms and legs in a star-like shape, generating an invisible field, which absorbs any energy that comes near Super 17, and adds to his own power. It is unknown if there is any limit on the energy he can absorb with this power, but he is open to physical attacks while using it. Gallery Hell Fighter 17 & Android 17.jpg Super17saga30.jpg Super17.png|Super 17 Trivia *Super 17 is the shortest-lived villain to have a saga (story arc) of Dragon Ball named after him. *How he is defeated is similar to how Goku finished off King Piccolo, being pierced through the chest by Goku using an animal based punch attack. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, Super 17 is the second tallest non-giant character, the tallest being Broly in Legendary Super Saiyan form. *It is unknown how Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 became so powerful when they fused as their base forms are slightly stronger than Super Saiyan 1 while Super 17 is equal to Super Saiyan 4. However, throughout Dragon Ball, fusions have shown themselves to be many, many times stronger than the original fusees. Additionally, it's likely that Myuu and Gero were able to design Hell Fighter 17 in a way that his fusing with Android 17 would produce much more power than either possessed alone. Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Fighter Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Multi-beings Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Homicidal